monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Experimental Organism XX-7/Robin
Robin is a friendly Experimental Organism XX-7. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take this money. I can’t use it here.” (+460G) “This gear came off. It doesn’t fit anything, so you can have it.” (+1 Delicate Gear) “Humans become energetic when they drink this? Use it when you get tired.” (+1 Boost Drink) “I want to taste food from the outside. Let me taste that yellow thing.” (Give Mandarin Orange?) *Yes - “*Munch* *Munch* This fruit is… delicious.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “How unfortunate… This was my chance.” “I want to obtain some currency. I have data on it, but I have never seen any.” (Give 276G?) *Yes - “This is currency… Humans do everything for this?” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I can’t have any? That’s a shame.” “I’m running low on power. I wonder if there’s anything I can use as a power source?” (Give Thunder Stone?) *Yes - “A power source… I’m saved.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “How unfortunate… This was my chance.” “Aside from us, only the insect and crab types are still functioning. The other experiments have already perished.” “I don’t know why the laboratory was destroyed. We were activated after it had become like this.” “There were other operational experiments. They all quickly stopped functioning.” “Machines are immune to most abnormal states. When using magic against us, ignore skills that inflict them.” “There were probably experiments that were stronger than me. But for some reason they stopped functioning before I did.” “A Reton semen-extraction device and a micro drill, plus a mini Gatling gun… If nothing else, our arsenal is exceptional.” “Who created us? That I don’t know.” “Why have we been activated? I have no idea.” “Machines are weak against water ad electricity, so we’re vulnerable to the elements of lightning and water.” “I still have a few records from when I was made, but most of my memories are from after the laboratory’s collapse.” “When my body’s semen-extracting functions are running at full capacity, how many men do you think I can drain at once?” *1 man - “So only on a human’s level? You’re not taking me seriously.” *5 men - “Yeah, I can suck 5 men completely dry at the same time. However, there are better semen sucking experiments.” (+10 Affinity) *255 men - “Processing that many at once is definitely impossible… I wonder if I could expand my semen sucking arsenal?” “What kind of experiment do you think I was created for?” *The development of a combat robot - “My combat capability was definitely being observed. But the focus of the experiment was fusing dark and holy energy.” *The fusion of dark and holy energy - “Yeah… The fusion of monsters and angels. That is the reason I was created.” (+10 Affinity) *The satisfaction of sexual desires - “Hmph, mocking me… Well, I’ll give you more than enough of that kind of treatment.” (-5 Affinity) “We were activated after the laboratory was destroyed. We have very little memory of before then. What should we do now? Should we just continue to wander the ruins?” *Let’s venture outside - “The outside world, huh? I can’t even imagine it… I wonder, would inhabitants of the outside world accept me?” (+10 Affinity) *Just wander the ruins - “So I’ll just eternally wander the ruins. And I’ll attack the people who occasionally enter.” (-5 Affinity) *Let’s get married - “Married… That’s not in my vocabulary database… Is it different from having been made merry?” “Who are those grimacing people that occasionally come here? Whenever I feel like it, I catch them and squeeze them out, but...” *Travelling warriors - “They’re pretty weak to be that… Well, they sometimes have a knight with them as well.” *Clergy - “So that’s why they have no sex appeal… Are they trying to convert us?” (+10 Affinity) *Tourists - “Who would want to see a place like this? What strange people. The outside world should be far more impressive.” “Am I a monster? An angel? Or a machine?” *Monster - “But I have angel characteristics… Also, my body is mechanical.” *Angel - “But I have monster characteristics… Also, my body is mechanical.” *Machine - “My body is certainly mechanical… But I also have both angel and monster characteristics.” *None of those - “Yeah, I’m none of them. My body is a fusion of angels, monsters, and machines.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "My body will rust if I don't activate my full power every now and then." With Lippy: Lippy: "Any guess as to where we came from?" Robin: "I don't know... Maybe we weren't even born in this world." Lippy: "For our creators to just up and vanish when they felt like it... It's irresponsible!" Robin: "Whether they disappeared or they perished, I wonder what they created us for?" With Hild: Hild: "XX-7... The prototype holy-dark hybrid machine prior to Hild." Robin: "So we were the foundation for your creation. For some reason, I have mixed feelings about that." Hild: "Mixed feelings? In that case, want to drink some tea?" Robin: "Despite being the newest model, you aren't too smart, are you? As your senior, I guess I should look after you." With Radio: Radio: "HeLLo... I am model RD-0, often called a piece of junk. Pleased to meet yOU. Robin: "An old fashioned fully autonomous mechanical lifeform, huh? By the way, do you even know what a 'piece of junk' really is?" Radio: "It's a COmponent of a far eAStern ship... It's viTal to keeping everything afloat..." Robin: "...Yep, that sure is what a piece of junk is. I don't think you'd float on water, though..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Doll Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Chimeras Category:Artificial Category:Companions